A Shiver to the Spine
A Shiver to the Spine '''is the thirty-sixth case of the game and the last one to take place in the district called Maple Heights (Townsvile). Plot: The people were enjoying the picnic but it doesn't get that far on the news channel the news reporter told the team that Howard Johnson has been found murdered. The people there were very shocked to learn this. The Police Department send Hasuro to investigate the Lake. The first suspect was Lola Vallez because the team found a Strange Machine which belongs to her. She said that she was there at the Pond throwing rocks in the water she dropped there by mistake. The second suspect was Adrian Lynn his university approval was found on the crime scene. He said that he was at the pond taking some fresh air in his home he was feeling suffocated so he came outside. Cynthia and Louis were having lunch at the picnic site. The third suspect was previous Dreamlife scientist Phillip Hoover. He said that he was outside his house in the garden drinking coffee so he didn't know what was happening. The demon fish was biting the people so the police department was founding the antidote. The fourth suspect was Esteban Vallez the brother of Lola. He said that he was going to the wedding of his best friend. The team found later on that Phillip was found to be the helper of the fish releaser. So the team takes him to custody. Later the department saw on the TV that Cynthia and Louis were revealing the reason behind their relationship. In Chapter 2, Cynthia and Louis reveal that they were engaged and they will do the wedding in some days. Since Cynthia was rich and fond of French things like the setting of their weddings. So Cynthia told that her wedding would be like French. The fifth suspect was Joe Warren he said that have found the fish releaser then he ordered the team to found the antidote of the fish. In this case, there was six suspect like the previous cases. The sixth and the last suspect was Danny Gibbs he said that he and Greg are travelling to Montreal for holidays after the incident happened. The team found the antidote for the demon fish but suddenly the demon fish bite the chief so then the team took him to the hospital and gave the antidote to him so could feel good. Then after it, the team talked to Lola so she could arrange a funeral song for the funeral of Howard Johnson so she agreed she asked that you can return my tuning fork I have dropped it somewhere. Then they returned the tuning fork to her. In Chapter 3, the team was ready to arrest the killer before they check up on the chief and then they looked through the crime scenes. The team collected all the evidence and they were confident that are putting a devil behind bars. In the end, the team and the department finally arrested Esteban Vallez for the murder and killing various people from the demon fish. Upon admitting he said that he is innocent so then the team showed him proofs. He agreed and admitted he said that I could kill the people and make the city good. He said that he was planning to kill all the city including her sister Lola. He said that Howard knew that it was my fault so he threatened me to that he will inform the Police Department that I am doing all this. So I became angry he wanted my demon fish to be dead so I took revenge and I kill him and was so delighted to hear his screams. He laughed and then the player took him to the court. Judge Hall sentenced him to life imprisonment with no parole. In Additional Investigation, Hasuro informed the team that there is going to be a party for the celebration that we catch the fish releaser. Cynthia and Louis were invited to the party. They all drank champagne and then they both kissed Cynthia and Louis kissed. The chief was happy that they have caught the fish releaser then the chief informed that we are going back to school and later on Cynthia and Louis announced the wedding date The wedding date was: 15 March 2019 Victim: '''Howard Johnson (found dead in the pool eaten-half) Murder Weapon: Demon Fish Killer: Esteban Vallez Suspects: Lola Vallez Singer Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a trained fighter * The Suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a wooden bow tie Adrian Lynn Student Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a trained fighter * The Suspect speaks Spanish * The Suspect is allergic to seafood Philip Hoover Businessman Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a trained fighter * The Suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a wooden bow tie Esteban Vallez Lola's Brother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a trained fighter * The Suspect speaks Spanish * The Suspect is allergic to seafood Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a wooden bow tie Joe Warren Mayor Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a trained fighter * The Suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears a wooden bow tie Danny Gibbs Greg's Brother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect is a trained fighter * The Suspect speaks Spanish * The Suspect is allergic to seafood Quasi-Suspects: Hasuro Haku Detective Cynthia Rayman Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer is a trained fighter * The Killer speaks Spanish * The Killer is allergic to seafood * The Killer wears a wooden bow tie * The Killer has brown hairs Steps: Chapter 1 * Investigate Townsvile Pond (Clues: Victim's Body, Strange Machine, University Approval) (Victim Identified: Howard Johnson) * Examine Strange Machine (Result: Prevention Machine) (Prerequisite: Strange Machine Examined) * Analyze Prevention Machine (06:00:00) (Result: Talcum Powder) (New Suspect: Lola Vallez) * Examine University Approval (Result: Admission Approval) (New Suspec: Adrian Lynn )(Prerequisite: University Approval Examined) Trivia: * This is the one of the case in which one then more suspects are arrested.